Fate OC Story
by IbiAiko
Summary: A turbulent servant - master relationship, memories from the past, and both friends and enemies, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The sun casted its "good morning" rays upon a sleeping couple. A guy, in his early twenties, slept soundly. A girl to his right groaned as she shifted slightly.

Her bedmate opened his eyes, smiling slyly. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek. "Matsuoko," his breath grazed the side of her face, "it's morning."

Matsuoko grumbled, rubbing her brown hair out of her eyes. She opened one eye, giving him a quick kiss. "Morning Kozeku." She tustled his long, red-brown hair. "You didn't take your ponytail out?"

Kozeku grinned, placing his hand on her cheek. "I was just having too much fun with you." He growled playfully as he pushed her down onto the mattress. "Now, listen to-"

The door burst open, an older man with graying hair stood in the doorway, unfazed by the actions occurring. "Master Kozeku, Hibiki and Takazu are awake and awaiting your presence downstairs."

Kozeku sighed, he looked up towards the man. "Ok thanks Ubukata. I'll be down in a sec."

Ubukata raised an eyebrow, but complied, leaving the room. Matsuoko grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer. "You aren't really going to go, are you?" She pulled him into a deep kiss, not allowing him to answer.

After a few seconds he pulled away. "Sorry." He got up, slipping a shirt over his bare chest. "One of the wait staff will see you out." With that, he walked out, not even stopping to look back.

Kozeku arrived downstairs to see one green-haired and one brown-haired sitting at the massive table, in front of them, an elaborate breakfast steamed. The one with the green hair, Hibiki turned, rolling his eyes. "You're a little late."

"You got another one? Nice!" The brown haired guy, Takazu, high-fived him.

Hibiki shook his head. "Anyway, you know what day it is?"

Kozeku sat down at the head of the table. "Yes, today's the day of the summoning." He turned to face Hibiki. "I assume you brought the relic?"

Hibiki nodded. "Takazu placed it in the summoning room." He gestured to a bored Takazu, who was now stacking his silverware.

"Huh?" Takazu day up suddenly. "Oh, y-yeah. I did that this morning."

Hibiki once again rolled his eyes. "How have you two survived without me for this long?"

"Hey! It was only three weeks Hibiki! Kozeku and I were just fine!"

"Hibiki, Takazu!" Kozeku chastised the bickering friends. "We need to focus on summoning a serving. We're going up against some of the best mages. Rin Tohsaka, Shirou Emiya, just to mention a few."

Hibiki nodddd. "How about we go into the summoning room then."

The trio entered a large room, full of books and void of windows. The only light source, a small desk lamp glimmered brightly upon a golden chest. An elaborate, black, circular design was drawn on the floor.

Kozeku approached the chest reverently, drawing in a breath as he reached it. He touched the lid. "Hibiki,"

"Hm?"

"We're not sure what servant we'll summon, correct?"

"Unfortunately, correct. I wasn't able to find out who's relic it was, but I know it will result in a Berserker."

Kozeku nodded, opening the lid gingerly. He reached in, wrapping his hand around the cold, metal object. The cold metal met the skin of his hand, Kozeku's reverent silence mirrored the feelings of him, Hibiki, and Takazu.

"Damn." Takazu whispered in awe at a pure golden arrow. "Definitely not Hercules."

Hibiki shrugged. "Perhaps, though you never know."

Kozeku drew a breath in. Stepping in the circle, holding the arrow, he began to recite the summoning incantation.

As he spoke light began to eminate. Both Hibiki and Takazu watched in silent anticipation. "Let silver and steel be the essence. Let gold the color I pay tribute to be the ancestor. Let rise a wall agains the wind that shall fall."

Waves of golden light danced on the walls of the room. It glimmered off the small lamp, casting strange shadows here and there.

"Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. I hereby declare, your body shall serve under me, my fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail, if you will submit to this will and this reason...then answer! An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven! I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell!"

A geyser of golden luminance burst from the circle. "Don't forget, the Berserker stanza!" Hibiki hissed.

Kozeku nodded, a drop of sweat ran its way down the side of his forehead. "Yet, though serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos, thou bound in a cage of madness. I am he who command these chaos!"

The golden light intensified, it was almost to bright to look at. It's brilliance matched that of the Sun.

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended by thee greet words of power! Come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!"

An explosion of light shook the room, smoke filled it. Kozeku knelt down, clutching his chest and panting from the vigorous task. As the smoke cleared a shorter girl stood in the middle of the room. She had purple hair, with a brown streak, it was sone up in a suspiciously ancient-Greek style. Her ponytail hung to her waist, where a skirt wrapped around like a chiton. Her chest, covered by the same material.

Kozeku stood up slowly, in utter awe of what had just occurred. The girl turned to face him. Her eyes, brown, non-expressionless took in her surroundings, before resting upon Kozeku. "Hello miss," He bowed solemnly, "Kaito Kozeku, Mage and your Master. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A look of panic flashed in her eyes for merely a moment, before returning to their expressionless state. "Prove it." She demanded, monotone in her response.

Kozeku cast a perplexed look toward his two friends, who were just as confused as he was. "Excuse me?"

"Show me the command seals." She pointed at his left hand.

Kozeku furrowed his eyebrows. Geez, who did she think she was. "Look here. I am your Master, you are the servant and not the other way around. Now please introduce yourself, cutie." He smiled charismatically.

The girl scowled. "I will not."

Kozeku was taken aback, stunned by her curt response. "Don't make me use a command seal." Kozeku's voice was rough and stern.

"Kozeku!" Hibiki chided. "It's not worth it, you're too rash."

"Yeah, the only thing that matters now is that you have a servant." Tazaku jumped in, glaring at the girl.

"You have shown me no reason for me to reveal my name. You may call me Berserker, and that is it." She crossed her arms, the light form the small lamp glinted off her dual hunting knives, hung at her waist.

"I summoned you!"

"Six other masters did the same. I cannot be sure that you're worthy of having me as your servant."

"What?! You should be the one who's thanking me! I brought you into this world, and I can sure as hell take you out!"

Berserker's eyes bore a steely glance into Kozeku. "Then do it. I never asked to participate in this war."

The two glared at each other, muscles tensed. "Guys, guys." Tazaku pushed the two apart. "Whether you like it or not you're Master and Servant now. If you want the Holy Grail, you need to learn to work together."

"I'm not working for someone like this. I will lead the way and win the Grail, on my own!" Berserker bared her teeth, fangs sat in her mouth, light making them shine.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Kozeku held up his hand, the seal disappearing. Hibiki smacked his forehead as Tazaku's eyes grew wide.

"You bastard," Berserker glared, spitting at his feet, "of course someone like you would do that."

"Someone like me?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You dictator! Pervert!"

"How am I a pervert?! I haven't done anything!"

As Berserker strode out of the room she bumped smack-into the lady from earlier, only in her undergarments."Kozeku?"

"Matsuo! What are you doing here?! I told you to have the wait staff see you out!" Kozeku shouted as Matsuo hung on his neck. Tazaku sniggered, Hibiki rolling his eyes once again.

She tilted her head up, looking lustfully into his eyes. "I know, I wanted to see you some more though." She twirled his hair in her fingers.

"God, not now Matsuo. You need to leave." Kozeku tried to pry her off, but to no avail.

"Matsuo, you can be my Mas-TERR!" Matsuo choked as she was sharply pulled back by her hair. Kozeku stepped back, in shock of what had just happened. Berserker stood with Matsuo's hair in her hands, Matsuo hanging from it.

"You heard him, leave. No means no." Berserker threw her aside, Matsuo whimpering.

Kozeku rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" He reached out to touch her shoulder, before being slapped away.

She stood up haughtily. "FINE! I'll leave, but just so you know, I'm not coming back Kozeku!" She stormed out, rubbing her head.

Tazaku shrugged. "It's not like she's your only girl Kozeku. I'm sure you were just going to drop her."

Kozeku nodded absentmindedly, watching Berserker go. "Yea, I was." Hibiki took note of his expression, and spoke.

"She's sure interesting. Her mind seems to be in the right place for being a Berserker. She seems to be Greek or Roman, she could be Theseus or Bellophron, but her hunting knives are interesting."

"Perhaps she's Atalanta?" Tazaku inquired.

"No," Kozeku shook his head, "she's definitely not Atalanta." As the last of Berserker disappeared around the corner, Kozeku was puzzled.

"Well, let's go. We're having a party for your association of mages tonight. We should probably go get ready." Hibiki and Tazaku began to leave. "It will be the last time we are together before we leave, leave for safety that is." With that the two friends turned and walked down the hall.

A grand ballroom was decorated with elaborate, gold decorations. A small quartet played a gavotte, and the guests danced merrily. They were all adorned in their most elegant wear, especially the women. They giggled in their small groups, even in their early-twenties they still acted like middle-school girls. As Kozeku walked down the ballroom in his prince-ly attire, he was approached by woman.

"Kaiito Kozeku." She smiled, tracing her fingers on his shoulder.

"Hariga Chikaze." Kozeku wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her with him as they walked.

After a few moments of silence they spoke, now outside in the courtyard, away from the noise, and more importantly, people. "Kozeku," Chikaze glanced back nervously, "there's a girl following us. She's not another one of those whores, is she?"

Kozeku turned his head, seeing that they were being flanked by none other than, Berserker. Kozeku shook his head and sighed. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Don't be too long." Chikaze smiled.

Kozeku walked up to Berserker. "Whaddya want sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." She growled, shifting her hunting knives so they glimmered in the moonlight.

"Fine," Kozeku glanced back to an impatient Chikaze, "why are you following me?"

Berserker crossed her arms. "I am your master, unfortunately you have given me the order to protect you. Since you were foolish enough to use a command seal on me I have to obey everything you say. Just my luck that you told me to protect you. I'm simply being forced to follow orders, trust me, it's not my decision. I would no sooner like to kill you myself, but sadly I can't do that, yet."

"Kozekuuu-"

"In a minute Chikaze."

"So you decide to protect me with only your puny hunting knives and beautiful smile?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me. I simply want the grail, and I cannot obtain that without you. Trust me, I'm currently imagining that I'm slitting your throat at the moment."

Kozeku grabbed her chin, making her look upward toward him. "So serious. Smile once in awhile sweetie."

As Kozeku leaned in, Berserker met his eyes. She glared, drawing her hand back and-

SLAP!

The sudden noise echoed throughout the yard. Berserker gnashed her teeth, ready to deliver another. Kozeku catching her hand, just right before it met his face. "There was no need for such violence."

She yanked her arm back, glaring. "In some cases it is. Now, if you would like me to leave please do so."

Kozeku glanced back briefly. "No. We are meeting our allies here today. There could be other servants present. We need to appear powerful, intimidation is a key component. So just be your regular, wonderful self. Ok sweetheart?"

"Don't cal me sweetheart, you bastard." She snarled as they began to walk away.

"K-kozeku? Hey! Where are you going!" Chikaze yelled.

"Bye bye Chikaze, see you later!" As he blew a kiss Berserker rolled her eyes.

Kozeku lounged in large chair, several others were also placed in the room. Berserker stood, hunting knives in hand. "The two masters we are meeting are Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka. They participated in the 5th Holy Grail War, just three years ago.(Ignore the messed up timeline, it's just a fanfic.)" He glanced at Berserker. "Emiya possesses teh Saber servant, same as he did just years ago. Tohsaka has the archer class, and he is said to be extremely powerful."

Berserker grunted. "I sense their presence. Both are extremely powerful, they should be formidable allies. They are nearing."

As if on cue, four figures appeared in the doorway. Two men, and two women. A woman with blonde, and another with black hair, and a man with white, and one with red. Both the black haired woman and the orange haired man sat down, the other two, obviously servants, stood. "Hello," the red haired man smiled cheerfully, "I am Shirou Emiya, but you can just call me Emiya. That over there is Rin."

Kozeku nodded, allowing a small smile to escape. "I am Kozeku."

The girl named Rin nodded curtly. "Let's get straight to it please. If we are to be allies we must know the names of each other's servants."

"Okay, this is Arturia Pendragon!" Emiya burst out, pointing towards the woman, excited that it appeared as if he would burst.

"Master!"

"Emiya!"

The Saber shook her head. "You should've waited for Kozeko to tell us his servant's true name." Rin nodded vehemently.

"Now," Rin turned to him, "please reveal your servant's true name if you wish to form an alliance with us." She glared at Emiya as Saber shook her head.

"A-a-about that," Kozeku rubbed his head nervously, "funny thing, Berserker hasn't revealed her name to me yet."

Rin glared. "You are such an incompetent mage that you can't even get the name of your servant? Emiya, I thought he was a good mage. Why don't you use a command seal? To win the war you need to exercise the best fighting strategy, and to do that, you need to know the name of your servant."

"No, I would prefer not to waste a command seal. It is unwise to waste it on something as minimal as that." Kozeku glanced back at Berserker, who evaded his gaze by turning her head.

"Hmm. Smart. Anyway, since you will not reveal your servant's name then I will keep mine a secret. Anyway, let's talk strategy. We're going to be working together quite a lot."

Emiya smiled, extending his hand enthusiastically. "Welcome to the team!"


	3. Chapter 3

A scream echoed throughout the house. Emiya, Saber, Rin, Archer, Kozeku, and Berserker ran down the hallway. Multiple party guests ran away screaming. As they burst in the room, the six found an armed man with green hair. People raced around him, his spear glimmering. He possessed a smile that caught the group off guard. "Hi there, I'm Rider!" His expression shifted ever so slightly, though he still retained his smile. "I didn't know there were three servants. Oh well. I'm guessing, Archer, Saber, and, I'm sorry love, what are you?" He questioned Berserker.

In a flash of motion her knives clashed with his spear. "I'm Berserker." She growled as she pushed him back with her knives.

"Bersereker! Wait!" Kozeku cried out.

"Learn to control your servant." Rin muttered under her breath. "Archer!"

"Saber, go!"

"Berserker, withdraw and protect us Masters!"

A flash of blonde and blue whizzed by Kozeku as Emiya called out her name, Berserker switching places with her as Saber flew forward. Berserker stepped toward the three masters, as Archer pulled back his bow and Rin fired blasts of glowing magic toward Rider.

Laughing loudly he deflected the blows of Saber, and even the projectiles from Rin. "I haven't had a good fight with this since when I was living!" Saber let loose a guttural growl, as she failed to even scratch the green-haired menace.

"Saber!" Archer shouted, Saber withdrawing from the ruthless dance between blades. With a loud scream he fired a barrage of arrows at Rider, whizzing closer and closer to him.

Suddenly, they were stopped in mid air, by what looked like a glowing, purple shield. With that, a lady, all covered in black descended from the ceiling. Her long, silky hair swirled around her ankles, as her sandal-ed feet came to meet the surface of the floor. Her long dress and robes seemed unfit for combat, but the glint in her golden eyes said otherwise.

Rider straightened up, brushing off his shoulder. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, but it seems that this is my ride." He bowed mockingly as the two slowly dissipated, as they were being summoned back.

The lady shot a cold glance toward the six. "Goodbye for now," she pointedly stared at Berserker, "watch where you tread, I sense that our past lives will begin to unravel as the Holy Grail War continues."

With her final words, and a smug smile from Rider, the two servants vanished into what seemed thin air.

"Well then," Kozeku began, breaking the silence, "we should go review and examine the fight." Turning on his heel, Kozeku headed for the hallway, sighing as he felt the early oncomings of a headache. "It's going to be quite a night.


	4. Chapter 4

As the cold wind fluttered through the broken windows, the three Masters conversed in the center of the large ballroom.

"That was the worst fight I've ever seen. It was three against one!" Rin threw her hands up, obviously angered by the results of their first battle.

"Well," Emiya began, rubbing the back of his neck, "it was our first fight together, we haven't even spent 24 hours together!"

"Well think about this Emiya, what're we going to do if another Master decides to spring a sudden surprise attack on us, the problem is your servant Kozeku! She's much too rash, and disobedient, she won't even tell you her True Name!"

As Rin continued to ramble off all of Berserker's faults, Kozeku stared at the three Servants, deep in conversation as they warmed themselves by a makeshift fire. "Look Rin," Kozeku changed his line of sight, turning to face the two Masters, "I'll get her under control. I'll definitely try."

"Tch," the twin-tailed mage crossed her arms, huffing, "you better do it soon." Standing up she wrapped her arms around her body, in an effort to stay warm. "I'm going to send Archer out to seek out any other Masters and Servants, in the mean time, Kozeku, you should show us to our rooms." With that she promptly strode away, approaching the group of servants.

As he watched her go Kozeku turned to Emiya. "She sure seems like she knows what she wants."

Laughing he responded, his eyes glimmering as he looked at the mage ordering Archer around. "Yep! She sure does." Averting his glances of wonderment toward his partner, he turned to face Kozeku, his face morphing into an expression of seriousness. "Look, I know that Rin has been lecturing you about this, but you really need to get Berserker under control."

Sighing, he rubbed his palms together absentmindedly. "I know. We got off to a rocky start. From the time when she was summoned, she seems to have despised me. I've been trying to charm her into revealing her name, or to even liking me, but she avoids all of my advances to become closer to her." He glanced once again over at the now, two servants, who seemed to be delved into deep conversation. "I just don't know how to get through to her, she finds fault in everything I do."

"I've really never had that problem, sorry." As the two male mages continued giving each other advice, both Saber and Berserker were immersed in conversation.

"Arturia Pendragon, I believe your name was after my time."

"I assume it was, judging on your clothes and the style of your hair, you seem to have a more of traditional Greek or Roman type to you. Perhaps you would be so kind as to reveal your name, so that we may converse better."

Shaking her head, Berserker stared into the fire. "That I cannot do, at least not yet. I won't pressure you to tell me about your past, as long as you cease your asking of my True Name."

Saber nodded, moving closer towards the dancing flames. "I will respect that. Yes, I prefer that we do not discuss my origin or past life. It is most troublesome to me." As she recounted her past life within her head, a hand landed upon her shoulder. Glancing up she turned to face a weary Emiya, bags lined the lower part of his eyes.

"Saber, Kozeku and Berserker agreed to take the first watch. We should get some sleep."

Nodding she stood, following Emiya. Before exiting the ballroom into the hallway she stopped, turning towards Beserker. "It was nice to speak with you Berserker."

"Me as well."

As she voiced her response, the Servant, Master pair walked off. Kozeku sat down across from Berserker, warming his hands by the makeshift fire. The once joyous and crowded ballroom was now a place of desolate destruction.

"Look, about today," Berserker began, averting his eyes, "forgive me for charging in like that. I could've harmed our allies." Kozeku couldn't help but smile a bit, was the rift between servant and master becoming smaller? "Also, I shoud've been more on guard and sensed him."

Kozeku nodded, not quite the apology he had wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing. "We're forming strategies in order to work together with the other Servants and Masters. Everything will fall into place eventually."

As they sat in the silence of a crackling fire and the wind whispering its gentle song, Kozeku opened his mouth. "What is your wish? If you obtain the Grail?" His only response was a cold glare from Berserker. Holding up his hands defensively, he began to explain. "Not that I'n trying to figure out your name, I'm just accepting that eventually you will find out."

She grunted, obviously not in the mood for sharing.

Dejected, Kozeku warmed his hands as he sat in the warmth. "My wish is for my little sister to come back." A curious glance from Berserker urged him to go on. "It was 10 years ago, I was 13, she was 7. Our father had just come home from a long business trip, and we had spent the whole day with him and mom." He smiled, recalling the pleasant memory, the shadows of the flames dancing on his face. "We were all tired out from a full day of playing, and we arrived home." Kozeku shook his head sadly, the fire seeming to de down as a cold breeze entered the room. "We should've known that something was wrong, but my sister and I were too excited. We never noticed that the door was already unlocked and ajar. We jumped out, racing each other towards the door, opening it and continuing to run up the stairs to our rooms."

Kozeku paused, becoming lost in the flames. "Then what happened?"

He sighed as sorrow entered his eyes. "I let her beat me this one time, and as soon as we got to the top of the stairs, she ran into her room." He gripped his hand tighter, his nails digging in, his shoulders tensed up, as he continued his story. "There was a bang. I ran to the room, yelling her name, and in it, was a masked man, a burglar. He had come to rob our house, and when my sister ran in, he shot her. I screamed as he shot my leg, my father running in and tackling him." The fire had almost gone out as the wind blew harder and harder, the air becoming colder and colder.

"My dad and I were both ok. We were in the hospital for a short time, but my sister, she was not."

As Kozeku concluded his story Berserker's face seemed to soften. Walking over towards him, she offered him a pat on the back. "It is a most honorable wish to revive your sister."

Their short conversation was cut short as Rin and Archer appeared in the dilapidated doorway. "Shift change. Archer didn't see any Servants or Masters around, but we need to be extremely careful."

Almost nothing was said as they changed stations, a curt nod between masters, and an air of tensions between servants. "Berserker, I need to talk with Rin to strategize, choose any room in the South Hallway."

As she turned to leave, Berserker stopped. "My son."

"Excuse me?"

"My wish, is to revive my son." With those words she nearly sprinted off towards the South Hallway.

Kozeku smiled, maybe the two had something in common after all.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in years, Kozeku woke up without a woman laying by his side. Instead, she was outside of his door, armed with hunting knives and a glare that could render you dead.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, clearing his foggy vision as he walked out the door. Turning to Berserker, he yawned yet again. "What're you doing here?"

"You ordered me to protect you. I have to follow that order." As they walked towards the dining hall, Kozeku glanced at his Servant. Her seemingly eternal scowl was plastered on her face, and her eyes darted here and there as the continued their journey to breakfast.

"Have I mentioned how adorable you are?" He flashed a flirty smile, followed by a small laugh.

"Have I mentioned how much I want to step on your throat?" Berserker responded sharply, they entered the room, where only Rin sat, eating pancakes on her own.

"Good morning Rin." Kozeku waved to the mage, sitting down next to her.

"The butler you Have is a very good cook." Rin stuffed her face with a large forkful of syrup-coated pancakes.

"Yes, he is. I'm surprised he didn't run away yesterday."

"Emiya is alseep. He should be for quite a few more hours. He had the late shift. Archer is scouting again and Saber is watching the door." Dabbing her lips with a napkin, she cast a wary glance at Berserker. "Kozeku, I need to speak privately with you."

"Sure thing Rin." He And Rin walked over to the far corner, conversing quietly.

"Have you found out her True Name yet?" Rin hissed, glaring at Berserker.

"No, but I did manage to find out her wish."

"Was that any help?"

"No. Not particularly. Her wish is to revive her son or something?"

Rin presses her fingers to her temples, gritting her teeth in frustration. "I can't work out s strategy if you don't find out her name. Find out by tomorrow or the alliance is over."

With a huff she stomped out of the room, leaving half of her pancakes on the table. Kozeku sighed, sitting down. He needed a plan ASAP.

Of course he could order Berserker to tell him, but shouldn't he at least give her the chance?

(Thank you to all my readers!! Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm exhausted!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

As the excitement from last night died down, Emiya and Rin Head out, most likely to strategize or scour for other Servants. Today Kozeku's only task, discover Berserker's name.

"Berserker," He begins slowly, as the purple haired maiden walks behind him.

"What." Her upper lip curls into a snarl, she balls her hands into a fist, pressing her nails to the skin.

"About last night,"

Remembering her revelation of her wish, Berserker pales. "It was an accident. I should've not let that slip out." She had no interest in being friends with this Master. He's a terrible flirt and seems to not take much serious.

"Calm down sweetie. I was just saying thank you for telling me." He glances backwards, slowing down so that they're walking side by side.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Aw, honey, what am I going to call you if I don't know your true name?"

"Stop it before I do something I regret."

"Oh, you're quite the feisty one." He smiles smugly. "I like feisty on-"

His sentence was stopped by a sharp knife pressed to his throat. Berserker growled. "Don't call me that. You are to call me Berserker, and that's it!" Glaring, she releases the pressure on his throat, eventually dropping her knife to her side. She turns, stomping away.

"Berserker, Stop." Kozeku orders promptly, aware of her order to obey him. Berserker stops in her tracks.

"What." She demands, rather than asks her voice is cold, but edged like a sword.

"I'm sorry. It's just. Rin told me I have until tonight to discover your True Name or the alliance is off."

"Well," her back still facing him, "that's quite a problem isn't it."

"So please," he strides over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close, "tell me what your True Name is."

Her eyes widen wth surprise as a crimson blush covers her cheeks. "Stop please." Her voice quivers, from excitement? From fear?

"Please. I need you to tell me." He holds her closer, the only tactic he knows, his voice is pleading.

"No." She struggles to push him off her. "Get away!" Screaming she draws her hand back and swings it toward his face.

"I thought we said we weren't doing this anymore?" Berserker opens her eyes to see Kozeku's fingers wrapped around her wrist. "Get off me! You pervert! You bastard! You idiot! Get off me!"

Struggling to be released from his old she screams, flailing her arms and legs. Surprised st her outburst Kozeku let's go. "Berserker, no need to have such a tantrum, calm down."

She crosses her arms, turning away yet again. "I'm never telling you my True Name. Not ever. I will win the Holy Grail and take back my rightful place." A moment of silence coats the air, tension so tight. "I'm going to take my leave."

"You May go." Kozeku commands, releasing her. As she walks off he wonders, what possibly could her True Name be? He would go to the only source he knew, books.


End file.
